Fluffy Stuffy
by duelo candy
Summary: Fluff drabbles for all pairings
1. Nalu: Eyes

Nalu: Lucy is feeling insecure

* * *

Juvia sure is lucky isn't she? I thought.

Blue hair and blue eyes, she's the whole package. Well except for that blue hair-I mean it really is pretty, but there aren't that many colors that go with blue are there? I understand your struggle Juvia.

But still she has nice refreshing blue eyes. They're like a sapphire blue, just a bit darker than her azure hair.

Mirajane hair blue eyes too right? And Lisanna I think.

Meanwhile my eyes are just brown. I straightened my position from leaning against my bathroom sink to sticking my face into the mirror, while holding open my left eye. Yup, just brown-no wait it's more of a super dull, ugly poop brown.

Nothing special at all.

Just then I hear a sound come from within my bedroom. Seething, I whirl away from the sink. It's Natsu isn't it? Natsu, that absolute nincompoop broke into my apartment again.

Hands on my hips, I kick open the door and holler, "Use the goddamn door, Natsu."

"You're weird, Luce. You got any food?"

My right eye twitches. This little shit; I bet he's been employed as a certified little shit from the moment he was born. "No. Get out."

"Sure thing." he says then he falls down onto my bedroom floor down with my bag of chips, completely disregarding what I had just said.

I sighed. There was no helping it, was there? "Don't get any crumbs on my carpet." I warn as I walk back towards the bathroom.

I pick up the hairbrush that I'd previously left on the sink's edge, and start running it through my hair. Natsu has really nice eyes doesn't he? Yeah they're a sort of plain gray color, but they're still really attractive for some reason, and they do occasionally turn a deep olive green. And his salmon hair is pretty nice too.

My face heats up as I glance down at my right hand. That's right, there's much more meaning to it now.

As I open the door, I see Natsu has managed to spill crumbs all over the floor, despite me telling him not to.

Why do I put up with him again?

I shake my head and decide to just accept it, when the words fly out of my mouth.

"Natsu do you like the color of my eyes?" The question knocks me off my feet. It burst right past my lips, and I hadn't been expecting it at all. But it seems as if it had no such effect on him, for he responds with a simple "sure".

Annoyed, I kick him. "What do you mean "sure"?"

"Ow!" He yelps, "I mean they're brown right?"

"That's not what I mean, Natsu! And don't you have a better answer, rather than just brown?"

"Like what?"

"Like chocolate, or tree-bark, or something!"

"Okay they're...they're poop colored!" He shouts triumphantly, while I sigh and sink down onto the floor. He was right. There was nothing special about my eyes, or me for that matter.

A moment passes and he speaks, hesitantly. "I...really do like them, Luce. They're really pretty."

I look at him, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah they're nice and they remind me of you," he pouts.

"Well of course they remind you of me. They are my eyes," I blush. " And you should use bigger words like 'delightful' or 'enjoyable' instead of nice."

"Fine then they are Lucy-like!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they remind me of my most favorite thing in the entire world." He grins.

Oh yeah. That's why I put up with him.

Because I love this little shit.


	2. Gruvia: Music

Gruvia: inspired by that one scene in monsters inc. university

* * *

"Ah, Gray-sama this is nice." Juvia sighed, as she grasped his arm and snuggled into it.

"Juvia don't do this here. I'm driving." He chastised, and his girlfriend immediately withdrew, making him miss the warmth.

Gray and Juvia were going on a couple's getaway at a nearby ski lodge, since they did live in southern Colorado, so it was only a few hours drive. Two hours had one by and they had just finished lunch, so Juvia was predictably getting sleepy and clingy, due to a full tummy.

It was really cute actually.

Juvia and Gray had started dating three months ago, and so far surprisingly it was going really well. Gray looked over at Juvia who was already dozing and smiled softly. He actually had Lucy to thank for all of this, since she was the one who encouraged him to go after Juvia-well, more like forced.

See juvia had been interested in Gray for quite some time now. That much he knew, since she had made her intentions clear from the very beginning. But Gray-well Gray from three months ago (he wasn't that type of guy anymore,) never really gave Juvia the time of day, and that is something he still really regrets. But thank god that he had Lucy, because, after growing tired of his bullshit, she forced him out on a date Juvia, and he ended up really liking it and thanking Lucy in the end.

I guess the moral of this story is to give the cute bluenette a chance.

Heh, he should tell that to Gajeel. Gajeel was Juvia's intimidating best friend, whom Gray thought, was a bit too close to Juvia to his liking. She'd already told Gray that he was first in her heart, but he really had to wonder about that.

Gajeel was also some kind of third removed cousin of Natsu's, and they're both obsessed with dragons. It's pretty weird, but Natsu has some crazy relatives, and every single one of them is obsessed with dragons. They also have super selective affinity to earthly materials.

"Guh, Gray?" Juvia spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her, "did you wake up?"

"Mmhm." She yawned and stretched out her arms, which Gray found to be incredibly adorable. "I don't think I can go back to sleep again, so can I play my tunes?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh sure."

"Thanks Gray-sama." She yawned and pulled out a CD from within her purse. Gray looked back out at the road while she inserted the disk.

"So Juvia-" Gray started, but was cut off by the sound of loud intense screeching." As he was completely overcome by shock, Gray accidentally swerved into the left lane and received a few angry honks.

"Gray-sama! Are you alright?" Juvia asked worriedly, as she paused the music.

He shook his head in hopes to get rid of the ringing in his ears, but only furthered his fast approaching headache's arrival. "Ye-yeah." He stuttered. "Uh, quick question. What was that?"

"Oh!" She giggled, "You mean Juvia's tunes? Well this is the Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin and it's from their third studio album. Do you want to her more?" Juvia questioned, then she clicked the play button on their player, and instantly the sound of heavy metal filled the space again.

Slowly, Gray turned his gaze back to the road. Led Zepplin huh? That explained a lot.


	3. Jerza: First meeting

When he first saw her it felt like time had slowed down.

The light crested across her muscles that rippled with every move.

Punch.

Her scarlet hair cascaded down her back, while the sun brought out its hidden crimson undertones.

Kick.

Her hands caught in her opponent's hair as she brought their face into her knee, before stepping back and finishing them off with a roundhouse kick that brought them to the ground.

At that moment she turned to face him, and if time had slowed down before, then it had stopped now. His own breath froze in his chest, when her eyes made contact with his. A moment passed, then the corners of her lips turned up in a quick smile, before the ref yelled out the call, and time sped back up again.

Her opponent-a girl with dark brown hair stepped off the ring and brushed past him, jostling his gaze off the girl with red hair, and bringing him back to reality.

Jellal blinked a couple of times before looking at the girl again. She was sitting down, head tilted back. The muscles in her neck strained, as she swallowed the water from its clear container. And by god he shouldn't find such a simple act as mesmerizing as he does. But she's so beautiful and majestic, and she's making him feel like a thirteen year-old boy, but he's alright with that. That's probably why, when she asks for another sparring partner, he raises his hand.

Even when he realizes, a moment later, he knows nothing about boxing.

Signing up for a boxing class does _not_ sound like something Jellal would do.

That's because it isn't.

If you were to ask any one of his friends to describe Jellal, they'd probably call him, "The other bluenette with straight A's." Apart from Levy of course.

There wasn't anything significant about him. He wasn't even the only one with blue hair. _There were actually three other bluenettes!_

All of his friends were special and god forbid if he felt a little insignificant at times.

Natsu was a natural pyro and his hometown football star, and Gray was the best ice hockey player he had ever seen. Lucy and levy were both English majors, and part-time cheerleaders with Mirajane, half bartender-half pediatrician. Juvia was a lightning fast swimmer, and Gajeel, a talented mechanic. If that wasn't the craziest bunch you'd ever heard of, then their friend Erza would really blow you away. Apparently she did Gymnastics, Kendo, was majoring in criminal justice, and did some other bizarre shit.

Jellal couldn't be happier for all his friends, and even though he loved them all very much, he still couldn't help feeling empty.

But that's why he was here. At a boxing ring of all sorts, because it was the most outrageous thing he could think of at the moment-well that and competitive speed eating, but that was a little _too_ out of his comfort zone.

Back to his present dilemma, however.

The girl and the ref were both looking at him expectantly, and only her chocolate eyes pushed him to make the trip over to the boxing ring.

"Um," He glanced up at her, "I don't actually know how to fight. I mean this is my first time here."

"Hmm. Is that so?"

The tone of her voice gave nothing away, so there was no way to tell if she was angry with him her not, but he still said sorry anyways.

She chuckled, and for a moment he was entranced with the way the light played over her features. "No need to apologize."

She held her hand out at him, and for a moment he just stared at it before looking back up at her. She smiled, "would you like a lesson?"

His only thought was; "A boxing ring is such a weird place to meet your first love in."

* * *

Idk I know this is really weird, and I don't know if I portrayed Jellal right? I feel like this is what would go on in Jellal's nerdy li'l head. Anyways tell me if you like it!


End file.
